


Herzchen

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deutsch | German, F/M, Female-Centric, Introspection, POV Female Character, Sad, old fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Happy Ends sind nicht immer so wie wir sie uns wünschen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :geschrieben 2003

But fire thought she really rather be water instead...  _~ cooling, tori amos_

 

 

 

**PROLOG**

 

_Man fragt sie wie ihr Leben gewesen ist. Ob es gut ist. Sie sieht dich dann an. Die Augenbrauen ein wenig faltiger als vor einigen Jahren, doch du erkennst genau wenn sie die Brauen zusammenzieht, ja, diesen Blick und einen ansieht, als durchbohre sie dich. Ihre Ohrringe schlagen sachte aneinander und ihre Lippen ziehen sich sanft zusammen._

 

_Sie lehnt sich zurück und überschlägt die Beine, hebt den Kopf. Sie antwortet nicht auf diese Frage. Denkt nach ob sie dir erzählen kann das es gut ist, das nur die Vampire sie ein bißchen angekotzt haben. Ja, die Vampire, denkt sie, aber sie sagt es nicht._

 

_Und irgendwann verschwinden solche Fragen auch einfach, als wären sie nie gestellt worden. Und du ahnst ja nicht wie sie abends in ihrem Sessel sitzt und auf das Telefon starrt, als wäre es ihre letzte Verbindung zum Leben._

 

_Manchmal nimmt sie dann ab und ruft ihre Tochter an. Doch da geht meist doch nur der Anrufbeantworter ran, selbst wenn sie es im Büro versucht geht niemand und nimmt ab. So erzählt ihr nur eine weibliche Stimme etwas davon nach dem Piepton zu sprechen und vielleicht sagt sie ein oder zweimal etwas nur um beim dritten Mal den Hörer auf die Gabel zu knallen._

 

_Sie sitzt dann einige Zeit dort und starrt auf ihre nun schrumpeligen Hände. Ihre Brüste sehen fast genauso aus. Nicht zu reden von ihren Schenkeln. Sie haßt Orangenhaut._

_Ihre Enkelin findet es toll ihre kleinen wurschtigen Finger in die Vertiefung zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen hineinzustecken und nennt es Wackelloch. Für sie ist sie immer alt._

 

_Und sieht sie in den Spiegel, erkennt sie ihr Gesicht nicht mehr._

 

_Sie ist nichts besonderes mehr._

 

_Das hat sie aufgegeben als sie 26 wurde._

 

_~_

 

_Als sie später ins Bett geht sieht sie die knochigen Hände ihres Mannes auf dem Lacken neben sich liegen. Sein Atem ist gleichmäßig und ja, er schläft. Gegen das Licht aus dem Bad zeichnet sich sein Profil scharf ab und sie bemerkt das er noch seine Lesebrille auf hat und zieht sie ihm vorsichtig ab._

 

_Sie klettert neben ihm ins Bett und sie hofft er wacht nicht auf._

 

_Er macht sich schon genug Gedanken über sie und ihren Zustand._

 

_Ein Zustand, als wäre sie eine dieser Fälle aus seinen Büchern. Sie seufzt bevor sie in die Hände klatscht und das Licht ausgeht. Es dauert lange einzuschlafen. Denn die Zweifel die in ihr nagen sind stärker als die verdiente Ruhe._

 

 _Ständig fragt sie sich ob sie jemals wirklich glücklich ist. Ob es da vielleicht einen Moment gibt den sie vergessen hat, der aber da ist. Vielleicht damals, als sie ein Kind ist und noch keine Maske tragen mußte. Oder danach, als sie sich in Xander verliebte. Oder dieser eine Kuß den sie und Wesley teilten, bevor... Doyle. Ihr Herz zieht sich auch heute noch zusammen wenn sie an ihn denkt. Doyle ist ihre Vorstufe zu Angel. Sie waren sich so ähnlich das es klar ist das sie sich in Angel verlieben_ mußte _, nachdem er gestorben ist. Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihrem Therapeuten darüber sprechen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er sowieso nur die Dosis ihrer Schlaftabletten erhöhen._

 

_Die kalte Hand berührt ihre Hand und sie sieht hinab, erkennt aber im Grau nur zwei silberne Flecke, wo ihrer und sein Ring sind._

 

_Sie erinnert sich an die Trauung. Xander macht Witze über geplatzte Hochzeiten und versucht sein Alkoholproblem zu überspielen, während Anya versuchte Rupert jr. auszureden Lorne zu pfählen. Fred und Gunn die versuchen als ein normales Paar durchzugehen und kläglich scheitern. Buffy die mit verschränkten Armen darauf wartet das der eine oder andere plötzliche ruft „ Nein! Ich will nicht!“ nur um vielleicht in Ruhe endlich ein Stück Torte essen zu können. Oz und Willow die so tun als wären sie beide nicht da und nicht zu vergessen Spike und Dawn die an irgendeinem Punkt verschwanden und zwei Stunden wieder auftauchten. Und Faith. Faith die wie eine Eisfigur in der Bank sitzt. Sie erinnert sich daran das es das letzte Mal ist das sie, sie gesehen hatte, bevor... Ja._

 

_Sie hätte sich etwas besseres vorgestellt, wirklich._

 

_Und während all dem fragt sie sich ob Trauung mehr von ‚trauen‘ kommt oder von ‚trauern‘. Aber Angel‘ s Blick ist zärtlich, so zärtlich das es beinahe weh tat._

 

_Ja, dachte sie damals, jetzt kommt die Stelle ‚Sprecht nun oder schweigt für immer.‘ und er wird sagen ‚Halt! Halt! Ich liebe dich Cordy. Nur dich!‘_

 

 _Aber der Augenblick ist vorbei und niemand sagte etwas. Und der Pfarrer redete weiter ohne zu warten, ohne darauf zu achten, das Angel doch etwas sagen_ mußte _._

 

_Und noch bevor sie verstanden hatte, was gerade passiert ist, sagte der falsche Mann zu ihr: „ Ich liebe dich Cordelia.“_

 

_Und an diesem Punkt ist Faith aufgesprungen und hinaus gerannt._

 

_~_

 

_Ihr Daddy hatte sie immer ‚Herzchen‘ genannt, weil es so schön zu ihrem Namen paßte. Und sie fragte sich wann sie ihr Herzchen verloren hatte. Mit dem Tot ihres Vaters? Oder als sie es achtlos vergab? An jemand der nichts hatte als ein graues kaltes Stück Fleisch. Unbewegt. So unbewegt wie das Schweigen selbst, das sie nun erfüllte, weil niemand mehr kam und sagte ‚Herzchen‘?_

 

 

**GHOST LOVE**

 

Ein Ding.

 

Ein Etwas.

 

Ein Objekt.

 

Es gibt dafür keinen Namen. Das was sie und Angel verbindet ist namenlos und stumm. Es schleicht sich langsam an und füllt sie langsam auf, nur um sie noch leerer zu machen. Man kennt diese Krankheiten. Krankheiten. Verliebtheiten. Keine Romanzen. Nein, denn Romanzen haben Namen.

 

Dies Ding hier ist nicht anerkannt. Nicht echt. Wandelbar, ein Schatten.

 

Sie weiß das es dieses Ding gibt, bevor es anfing. Anfing sie von innen her zu zerfressen.

 

Wenn Angel sie ansieht, sieht sie nichts als Hunger und sie weiß nicht ob es seiner ist oder nur ihrer. Denn beides ist möglich. Sieht er sie an, beginnt ihr Blut auffordernd schneller zu pumpen, als wolle es ihn zu etwas überreden.

 

Und manchmal hört sie diesen Song von Joni Mitchell und an der Stelle wo sie zu ihr sagt: _But be prepared to bleed_

Kann sie nicht anders als ihre Finger versuchsweise über ihren Hals streifen zu lassen.

 

Manchmal streicht sie sich auch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, Angel‘ s Blick auf sich spürend, schwer und liebkosend, nur das ihre Finger aus versehen die Stelle hinter dem Ohrläppchen streiften.

 

Eine Aneinanderreihung von Zufällen.

 

Ein Zusammenfügen von Momenten.

 

~

 

Sie hört immer nur ‚Buffy‘ und immer wieder ‚Buffy‘, sie hört es so oft das sie sich fragt warum sie aus Sunnydale weggegangen ist.

 

Und egal was sie tut, sie folgt ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, als steht sie hinter ihr, wenn sie ihn ansieht, als bewundere sie seine Augen, wenn sie damit kämpft ihn nicht zu küssen.

 

Vielleicht hatte sie sich deshalb das Haar blond gefärbt.

 

Vielleicht.

 

~

 

Sie können alle zusammen in einem Raum sein ohne das dieses Schweigen eintritt und sich neben sie setzt. Nein, sie können zusammen an einem Schreibtisch stehen und wahrscheinlich berühren sich ihre Arme auch ein oder zweimal, aber nichts passiert und niemand der anderen merkt etwas.

 

Wohl auch, weil sie alle ihr kleines Spiel spielen.

 

Ihr ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht‘ Spiel. Was meistens natürlich nur Lüge ist, als Wahrheit verkleidet.

 

Fred bringt Wes zum Lachen und kann gleichzeitig ihre Hand über Gunn‘ s Knie schweben lassen. Angel kann auf ihren Nacken starren und von ihrem Blut träumen und im selben Moment Spike verfluchen. Sie ist müde von dieses Spielchen. Aber sie kann es am Besten.

 

„ Ich bin keine Lügnerin.“ sagt sie zu Groo.

 

Und er starrt sie aus pupillenlosen Augen an und sagt leise und so vertrauend: „ Natürlich nicht. Natürlich nicht.“

 

Und sie glaubt ihm.

 

Auch das ist ein Spiel.

 

~

 

Es ist einer diese Blicke die sie fast zur Verzweiflung bringt. Einmal beherrschend und zornig, dann wieder traurig und bittend. Sie hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst begriffen, das wenn sie nun eingibt sie nicht mehr umkehren konnte.

 

Das sie vor allem nicht zurückkehren konnte. Das sie vielleicht als jemand anders enden würde.

 

Aber es ist immer so, das man lügt, wenn man liebt.

 

Und sie kann sich rückblickend nicht erinnern, wann sie einmal nicht gelogen hat, wenn sie zusammen mit ihm in einem Raum gewesen ist.

 

~

 

Das erste Mal, hat sie die Hoffnung, Angel würde aufwachen und keine Seele mehr haben. Er würde sie vielleicht in Stücke reißen, aber sie würde die Gewißheit im Moment ihres Todes haben, einmal wirklich, bis zur Selbstaufgabe geliebt worden zu sein.

 

Doch als er blinzelt, seine Hand aus ihrem Griff befreit und seine Sachen sucht und die Tür, als schäme er sich ein wenig dafür das er nichts verloren hat außer einen Socken, wird ihr klar, das dies vielleicht nicht geschehen ist. Das es vielleicht wirklich nur ein in sich geschlossener grauer Schlund gewesen ist, der auf sie geklettert ist, genauso wie es im Spiegel ausgesehen hatte. Nichts. Nichts ist da.

 

Und selbst als sie die Lacken neu bezieht, ist sie sich nicht sicher warum sie das eigentlich tut-

 

Jedesmal wenn der Vampir zu ihr kommt, hält sie ihren Blick geheftet auf den Spiegel um vielleicht etwas dort zu sehen, doch außer dem grau ist dort nichts. Und wenn sie ihn ansieht und ihre Finger wie Schmetterlinge über seinen Nacken tanzen läßt, ihn neckt, versucht, kann sie einen Moment glauben das dies ein Mann ist. Das dies nicht nur ein Ding ist, nicht noch ein totes Ding.

 

Und wenn er in ihr kommt, vorstoßend und sie erfüllend, liegt der Hauch eines Namens in der Luft, ein leises Flüstern, wie ein winziger Windstoß an ihrem Nacken bevor er sich vorbeugt und trinkt.

 

Aber egal wie gut sie hinhört oder wie schlecht, es ist vollkommen klar, das es nicht ihr Name ist.

 

~

 

Nachdem man ihr ihre Kräfte genommen hat und sie nichts mehr ist als ein Menschwenwesen, geht sie jeden Tag nach Hause und versucht so zu tun als wäre das hier ihr Leben. Diese kleine Wohnung. Diese drei Zimmer. Der Geist dessen Hände tröstend nachts auf ihrem Rücken liegen und sie es noch nicht einmal weiß. Sie tut so als wäre das echt. Als wäre das alles real.

 

Doch sie kann sich nicht dazu bringen und so besteht ihr Leben aus weinen und trauern um das Geschenk das sie verloren hat und gerne wieder hätte, wie damals, als sie das blaue Kleid am Sonntag in die Kirche anziehen wollte anstatt das Grüne.

 

Sie bemerkt während sie ihr Essen in der Mikrowelle warm macht, das sie keine Schauspielerin mehr werden will. Aber sie kann auch nicht mehr dort bleiben und zu lassen das Angel zu ihr kommt und sie liebt. Denn er beteuert das er sie liebt und sie muß ihm glauben wird er es weiterhin sagen. Oh ja, es wäre süß es einfach zu glauben und die Augen schließen zu können während er mehr und mehr von ihrer Energie aussaugt.

 

Der Beutel in dem das Mikrowellen- Essen aufgewärmt würde platzt. Sie läßt ihn einfach drin und nimmt sich einige Cracker, die sie nicht einmal anrührt, bevor sie auf der Couch einschläft.

 

Und sie weiß nicht mehr wie lange sie dort liegt, bis Wesley kommt und sie so findet. Schlafend, wie ein Dornröschen.

 

Er weckt sie, streicht ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, holt ihr Wasser und schafft es tatsächlich ein Omlette für sie zu kochen.

 

Und da sitzen sie schließlich. In unangenehmen Schweigen. Cordy kaut auf ihrem Ei herum, wohl wissend das Angel ihn geschickt hat. Wahrscheinlich will er das sie zurückkommt.

 

Aber ich bin zu müde.

 

Wesley hat die Hände ineinander verschränkt und schaut sie fragend an. Natürlich weiß er es, denkt sie und bestätigt seine Frage nach ihrer jetzigen Arbeit. Erklärt ihm das sie keine hätte und jetzt eine Pause braucht. Ein Medium zu sein würde streßen, sagt sie und lacht schief, sich selbst anlügend.

 

Doch sein Gesicht bleibt das gleiche. Als weiß er auch das.

 

Und ihre Maske verblaßt, verkrumpelt, zerfällt zu Asche.

 

„ Aber ich bin zu müde.“ sagt sie und sie kämpft nicht dagegen an zu weinen.

 

Und Wesley nimmt langsam ihre Hand. Als verstehe er was sie meint. Und vielleicht weiß er es letzten Endes. Denn schließlich sind sich Slayer und Vampire im Endeffekt sehr ähnlich. Grausam.

 

 

 

# EPILOG

 

Er döst in der Sonne und sein Haar das früher ein helles Braun hatte, ist nun an den Schläfen ergraut. Sein Mund ist offen und an einem Mundwinkel glitzert es, er sabbert auch ein wenig, wenn er schläft.

_Seine Hand ist zusammen gekrampft, als hielte er etwas darin was man nicht sehen kann. Staub schwebt um ihn und umkränzt sein Haar._

 

_Die Brille ist ihm bis auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht. Sie fragt sich wie lange er dort schon so sitzt und hofft das es nicht den ganzen Morgen ist. Denn sie weiß, sein Glieder schmerzen wenn die Kälte erst einmal in ihn hinein gekrochen ist._

 

_Sie geht langsam zu ihm und legt eine Decke über seine dünnen Beinchen, legt das Buch auf den beistehenden Tisch. Er wacht langsam auf._

 

_Sie schiebt seine Brille hoch und er lächelt sie an. Greift sanft nach ihrer Hand und küßt die Innenfläche. Ein wenig Nässe bleibt zurück. Aber beides bedeutet ihr nicht allzu viel._

 

„ _Danke.“ sagt er leise. „ Danke, Herzchen.“_

 

_Und sie nickt und lächelt._

 

_Denn es gibt Männer die sie mehr geliebt hat, ja, Männer die sie mehr begehrte, aber es gibt keinen Mann der ihr so ähnlich ist, der so verwandt mit ihr ist, wie er._

 

_Und leise erwidert sie: „ Les‘ nicht zu viel, die Kinder kommen heute vorbei, Wesley.“_

 

_Und er nickt und nimmt das nächste Lederbuch zur Hand, was gegen seine knochigen Knie schabt. Und natürlich weiß sie das er dort ein Photo von seiner Jägerin aufbewahrt, doch auch das ist ihr egal, denn sie alle, alle tragen ihre Masken._

end.


End file.
